<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Blind by ForzaFerrari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069241">Love Me Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari'>ForzaFerrari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Soft Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick invites someone from his and Jüri’s past. Jüri has to deal with the problems. Arguments, kisses, and confessions ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juan Manuel Correa/Jüri Vips, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Charles Leclerc (hinted)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hit me up on Tumblr: @h233ex</p>
<p>Comments and kudos make my heart soar!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to your teammates yell from the living room was probably the worst possible thing. Hearing Mick and Marcus yell back and forth to each other made Jüri’s head pound. Jüri groggily stumbled out of his warm bed and shuffled into the bathe room to freshen up. Once his teeth were brushed, and he was well showered, Jüri stalked off into the direction of the kitchen. </p>
<p>“You can’t just invite him and expect Jüri to be okay with it! Not after what he did, practically leaving him broken and for us to pick him back up!” Marcus yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mick.</p>
<p>“Invite who?” Jüri asked letting out a quite yawn. “Actually, tell me after coffee.” With that Jüri grabbed a cup and filled it with the liquid ambrosia flow through his body. The caffeine finally doing its job, waking him up effortlessly. </p>
<p>“Ok now tell me,” Jüri demanded. Mick looked away nervously, eyes darting away from Jüri. </p>
<p>“No one!” Mick answered quickly. “No one important!” Marcus scoffed.</p>
<p>“Liar, he invited...” Marcus began.</p>
<p>“No, don’t say it!” Mick cut Marcus off. </p>
<p>“Who...” Jüri growled, he glared at Mick who shrunk into the sofa. <br/><br/>“Juan Manuel Correa.” With that, all the memories came flooding back. All of the late night talks, cuddle session ps after a race, even Karaoke Friday’s every single memory that involved Juan came back. These memories that he had so meticulously locked away, in hopes of forgetting them forever, came crashing over him like a tidal wave. Jüri blinked, he looked desperately at Marcus, pleading with his eyes. He begged for Marcus to tell him that it was a cruelly joke. But no such response came. </p>
<p>“Please J, I missed him, and he was in town!” Mick said, looking distraught at the tears that pooled in Jüri’s cerulean eyes.</p>
<p>“It-it’s fine! He’s your friend! I have no dictation over who you wanna invite,” Jüri whimpered out, bolting to his room. He slammed the door behind himself and sobbed. He missed Juan, of course he did. But Juan left him, he had promised. He had promised that they’d move up together. He had lied, right to Jüri’s innocent 16 year-old face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jüri had resolved into staying in his room while Juan was over. Everything was going well, until it didn’t. Although Juan was incredibly happy to see Mick again, after the season ended, he really wanted to see Jüri, apparently. The knock on his door and a soft cream pulled Jüri out of his thoughts. Jüri looked towards the noise, his breath hitching when his eyes met Juan’s. </p>
<p>“Hey Jüri, long time mate,” Juan said smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“You can’t do that,” Jüri muttered.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Juan was confused.</p>
<p>“You can’t just waltz into my room, INTO MY LIFE, like nothing happened. Acting like you never left me, YOU BROKE THE PROMISE JUAN!” Jüri yelled. “YOU BROKE THE DAMN PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME 2 YEARS AGO!” </p>
<p>“Jüri I-“ Juan started.</p>
<p>”you can’t expect me to be okay with you just acting like you didn’t shatter my heart.” Jüri yelled again.</p>
<p>”Easy Jüri,” Juan held his palms up, facing Jüri. “That’s why I’m here, to apologize for everything!”</p>
<p>”You’re gonna be here for a while,” Jüri deadpanned.</p>
<p>”I’ll take all the time I can. I’m sorry for not taking to you. I’m sorry for prancing back into your life like I never left. Fuck, I’m sorry for breaking the promise i swore never to,” Juan rushed out, his own pent up tears cascading down his face. Juan looked positively broken, Jüri pulled him into a hug. Juan whispered “I’m sorry” over and over again into Jüri’s neck. Jüri shushed him as if pacifying a baby, his anger forgotten. Of course he was upset that Juan had left, but he was here now. </p>
<p>“Juan look at me please,” Jüri soothed, grabbing Juan’s face in his hands softly, tilting it towards his own. “I forgive you, holy shit, I forgave you the moment you walked through that door.”</p>
<p>”You yelled at me though,” Juan said,</p>
<p>”I know, I only did because I was upset, I don’t hate you for leaving, god I don’t hate you at all,” Jüri quickly said. Juan looked skeptical, Jüri’s panic rose. Jüri pursed his lips onto Juan’s, Juan’s stubble scratching at his face slightly. Juan kisses back softly with equal passion. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I yelled at you, I missed you so so so fucking much,” Jüri said. “I’m an idiot!”</p>
<p>”My idiot,” Juan grinned, planting kisses down Jüri’s jaw, placing a final one to his lips.</p>
<p>”Your idiot!” Jüri agreed, welcoming the kisses placed on his jaw and lips. <br/><br/>Now if these two weren’t so wrapped up in each other, they would have noticed Jüri’s teammates FaceTiming their respective boyfriends, giggling about how cute Juan and Jüri were together. Oh Callum was going to use the information he got from Marcus to his advantage. RIP Juan’s dignity father alcohol and Karaoke Friday. You will NOT be missed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on Tumblr: @h233ex</p>
<p>Comments and kudos make my heart soar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>